Destino Travesso
by Amanda-chan M
Summary: Sesshoumaru sempre desprezou humanos e hanyous. Será que depois de muito tempo em busca de Naraku esse sentimento vai mudar?
1. Chapter 1

**Destino Travesso**

**Capítulo 1**

Sesshoumaru estava de volta a sua busca pelo Naraku, foi quando percebeu que estava escurecendo e precisava achar um lugar para passarem a noite e acharem comida, já que a pequena Rin estava reclamando a horas por estar com fome. Ainda passaram um bom tempo caminhando até que encontraram uma clareira perto de uma cachoeira onde poderiam passar a noite.  
- Jaken, vá procurar comida junto com a Rin  
-Mass...  
-Vá!  
-Sim, Sessshoumaru-sama

Não muito longe dali havia um pequeno vilarejo, onde morava a jovem Yumi e seu irmão Hiro.  
-Ahh...Deixa, por favor- disse a jovem  
-Eu não sei...  
-Hiro!Eu não sou mais uma criança! Não vou me perder!  
-É que para mim você vai sempre ser minha irmãzinha- disse isso mexendo nos cabelos da jovem  
-Pára! Vai acabar despenteando meu cabelo!  
-Amanhã eu decido isso ok?Hoje eu estou cansado.  
-Não tem como você resolver hoje?  
-Você só quer sair amanhã,não é?Então eu digo à você amanhã de manhã. Agora vai dormir, porque está ficando tarde.  
-Eu já disse que não sou mais uma menininha!  
-Tá, boa noite! Ah! Yumi, você tomou os remédios?  
-Sim...- disse um pouco triste  
-Yumi... Eu sei que você não gosta de lembrar mas para não acontecer de novo tem que tomar os remédios.  
Ela apenas confirmou com cabeça.  
-Boa noite então- disse Hiro indo para seu quarto.  
-Boa noite...  
Yumi foi dormir, afinal o dia seguinte seria bem fatídigo. Ela iria passar o dia inteiro na floresta colhendo ervas para os chás que adorava fazer e que por sinal muitos pareciam gostar.  
No dia seguinte...  
-Você pode ir – disse Hiro  
-O quê?Verdade?-disse Yumi discrente e alegre.  
-Sim, eu vou estar fora a manhã inteira, se bobear o dia inteiro.  
-Mas por quê?- disse Yumi,se preparando para sair.  
-Eu vou ficar até tarde na guarda, então não se preocupe se eu não voltar para casa tão cedo.-disse Hiro colocando seu uniforme.  
-Está vemos mais tarde então. Tchau.  
-Tchau.

Logo que saiu de casa escutou:  
-Yumi-chan!  
-Satomi-chan?Por que acordou tão cedo?  
-Eu... quero ir junto com você- disse a amiga,ofegante  
-Eu acho que você pode me ajudar  
-Que bom!  
E as duas amigas se foram pela floresta adentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sesshoumaru já estava acordado a um tempo enquanto Rin e Jaken ainda estavam dormindo. Ele já estava ficando entediado com aquilo e pediu para que Aruru ficasse de olho neles e saiu perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Espero que a gente não demore muito – disse Yumi  
-Por que?- perguntou Satomi  
-Eu não sei- disse tirando outra folha da planta que estava próxima.  
-Você é muito estranha...  
-Você acha?- formando um sorriso no rosto.  
-Eu ainda não achei aquela planta que você me pediu  
-Tudo bem depois eu procuro  
-E então, como vai o Takemaru-sama?  
Yumi se assustou com a pergunta, Takemaru era chefe e muito amigo de seu irmão e frequentemente ia a sua casa para conversar e discutir táticas da guarda com o irmão.  
-O que você quis dizer com isso?- perguntou Yumi um pouco confusa  
-Yumi, não se faça de inocente. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Takemaru está apaixonado por você.  
Yumi começou a rir e Satomi não entendeu o motivo da risada da Satomi iria perguntar o motivo da risada ela escutou um barulho atrás do arbusto do qual estava próximo e entrou em desespero.  
-Yumi-chan...Tem alguma coisa atrás do arbusto.  
-Fique calma deve ser só algum animalzi...  
Logo as duas começaram a gritar junto com Rin que também havia se assustado com elas. Foi quando Yumi reparou que era apenas uma criança.  
-Satomi, pára de gritar, é só uma menina- disse para a amiga que estava no chão ainda assustada.  
Rin olhou assustada para as duas e sorriu um pouco sem graça.  
-Desculpa, eu só estava procurando algumas frutinhas.  
-Que isso, a gente é que deve se desculpar e aqui toma algumas- disse Yumi entregando algumas frutas para Rin.  
-Muito obrigada!  
Jaken que estava por perto escutou o grito de Rin e estava procurando por ela na mata.  
-Rin! Cadê você?  
-Jaken-sama! Já estou indo!  
Rin se despediu e entrou na mata fechada novamente.

Satomi, ainda no chão, olhava assustada para o lugar onde elas haviam visto Rin.  
-Ei, Satomi-chan, você está bem?  
-S-sim  
-Não precisa fazer esse teatro todo era só uma garotinha. Vamos já está quase na hora do almoço.-disse Yumi olhando para o céu.  
-Está bem.  
Satomi levantou-se e recolheu algumas plantas que haviam caído de sua cesta e perguntou:  
-Será que ela estava perdida?  
-Claro que não, você não ouviu?Alguém a chamou de dentro da floresta.  
Satomi apenas olhou para a amiga porque não havia escutado ninguém chamar a garota.  
-Vamos logo!-disse Yumi já a uma certa distância-Se você ficar parada aí, vai ter que fazer o meu almoço.-disse sorrindo.  
-Ah não!  
E saiu correndo atrás de Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rin correu até Jaken e se desculpou por ter ido um pouco mais longe do que o normal. Como sempre Jaken começou a dar um sermão para Rin e ela, como sempre, não estava escutando. Logo, Sesshoumaru chegou e avisou que logo eles iriam partir dali, já que não havia um rastro se quer do Naraku.  
-Ahn... Nós já vamos embora, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
-Hoje não.  
-Então quando?- disse Rin se animando um pouco.  
-Eu ainda não sei.  
Rin abriu um imenso sorriso ao saber que poderia retribuir as frutas que aquela moça havia dado a ela e também viu que poderia até fazer amizade com ela. Mais tarde, ela com certeza voltaria para aquele lugar, mesmo que isso significasse ouvir mais sermões de Jaken.

* * *

Yumi já estava em sua casa preparando o almoço e fazendo um de seus chás, queria fazer uma surpresa para seu irmão. Mas quem acabou fazendo uma surpresa foi seu irmão que trouxe Takemaru para almoçar em casa.  
-Takemaru-sama?  
-Bom dia, Yumi. Surpresa?  
-Bom, talvez... Um pouco...-disse a jovem ruborizada.  
-Então Yumi, fez bastante comida? Porque eu estou morrendo de fome!-disse Hiro  
-O almoço está quase pronto e eu fiz um dos chás que você mais gosta- disse alegre  
-Hum... Um dos seus famosos chás, Yumi-sama?  
-Sim!- disse Yumi mais alegre ainda ao saber que era famosa no vilarejo, já que seu irmão devia falar de seus chás a toda hora.  
Hiro já havia dito que ela até poderia abrir uma loja para que as pessoas pudessem comprar seus chás, mas ela recusou porque queria que as pessoas experimentassem sem pagar e ela com certeza faria os chás para qualquer um que quisesse, sem cobrar nada.  
Após o almoço, eles tomaram chá e Hiro levou Takemaru para seu quarto. Yumi estranhou um pouco já que geralmente eles continuavam conversando na sala mas não ligou muito para isso. Começou a fazer as tarefas domésticas e quando terminou avisou a seu irmão que iria até a mata novamente.  
-Você ainda não terminou de colher as plantas?- perguntou o irmão indignado.  
-Terminei, mas eu queria andar um pouco por aí.  
-Yumi, que prazer você sente só de andar em meio à mata?  
Na verdade, Yumi também não sabia responder a pergunta do irmão, ela apenas gostava e agora que seu irmão havia permitido andar sozinha por aí, ela queria mais do que nunca passar a maior parte do tempo na mata. Yumi apenas ficou observando seu irmão.  
-Está bem, pode ir...  
-Não vou demorar muito, eu prometo.  
Yumi só queria encontrar a menina que ela havia visto de manhã, não sabia porque mas sentia alguma coisa de diferente na menina que a atraía.  
-Yumi, já que você vai sair, pode colocar flores no túmulo de nossos pais, por favor?  
Yumi não gostava muito dessa tarefa, já que geralmente quem fazia isso era seu irmão, mas como estavam com visita em casa viu que não teria escolha.  
-Tá.  
-Quer que eu te acompanhe, Yumi-sama?

Yumi ruborizou, afinal Takemaru era muito bonito e como Satomi havia dito, ele talvez estivesse apaixonado por ela. Yumi ainda não acreditava nisso mas ainda sim se sentia um pouco sem graça perto dele.  
-N-não será necessário.  
-Que foi ,Yumi? Está com febre? Você ta vermelha!-disse Hiro  
-Hm?-Yumi ficou mais vermelha-Não eu não estou com febre. Eu já vou indo.  
Yumi saiu às pressas de casa, enquanto Takemaru e Hiro se perguntavam o motivo de Yumi ter ficado vermelha daquele jeito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Yumi passou em um canteiro de flores que ela cultivava e pegou algumas flores.O cemitério era no caminho mas não gostava muito de ir lá, chegando lá colocou as flores nos túmulos e ficou um tempo observando, ficou imaginando como se seria se seus pais ainda estivessem com eles e o que aconteceria com ela caso eles não tivessem a encontrado quando era pequena na mata. Depois disso, já estava na mata novamente, mas dessa vez por um motivo diferente, estava a procura da menininha que havia encontrado mais cedo. Depois de um tempo andando, já estava quase desistindo até que:  
-Ei!  
-Oi!Eu estava te procurando.  
-Estava?Eu queria te agradecer pelas frutinhas- disse Rin entregando várias flores para Yumi  
-Que lindas! Não precisava.  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
-Yumi  
- Que nome bonito! O meu é Rin- disse a menina alegre  
-O seu nome também é muito bonito- disse sorrindo.  
-Você quer brincar?

Yumi se assustou com a pergunta da menina, já que não era mais criança, mas mesmo assim aceitou o a levou para aonde o grupo estava. Chegando lá, Rin ficou um pouco decepcionada porque só havia encontrado Jaken e Aruru. Enquanto Yumi, havia se assustado ao perceber que os companheiros da menina eram youkais, chegou a pensar se era algum tipo de armadilha e que Rin também era uma um pouco desconfiada e sentia até um pouco de medo por achar que era uma armadilha.  
-Ahn...Cadê o Sesshoumaru-sama?  
-Sesshoumaru-sama?-perguntou receosa  
-Rin! Está ficando louca!? Você trouxe uma humana pra cá! Eu vou ter que enfrentar a ira do Sesshoumaru-sama!  
-Eu só trouxe a Yumi-sama para brincar comigo! Que problema há nisso?  
-Problema nenhum...

Todos olharam na direção em que a voz veio e logo Sesshoumaru apareceu em meio à mata. Yumi quase entrou em pânico, chegou a recuar um pouco, pensando se era certo continuar ali e confiar em Rin ou fugir e depois esquecer que isso havia coração batia acelerado mas não conseguia se mover continuava a olhar para os olhos inexpressivos do youkai que também a olhava nos olhos. Pensamentos passavam voando pela sua cabeça enquanto olhava aquele youkai de cabelos longos e prateados . Não sabia o que achava sobre ele, se ele era um perigo ou se ele nem se importava com ela.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama!- disse Rin alegre  
-Mas Sesshoumaru-sama, ela é uma humana!-protestou Jaken  
Sesshoumaru simplesmente ignorou o protesto de Jaken e se sentou embaixo de uma árvore perto de Aruru.  
-Vamos brincar de quê primeiro?  
Yumi não respondeu na primeira vez, parecia estar paralisada de susto ou de medo.  
-Yumi-sama?  
-Hm?Eu não sei...-disse acordando de uma espécie de transe  
-Já sei! Vamos brincar na cachoeira!- disse apontando para a cachoeira ali perto  
-Rin...Eu não posso...Se não meu irmão vai brigar comigo por chegar em casa toda molhada, sem falar que nós podemos ficar doentes, então vamos brincar de outra coisa está bem?-disse sorrindo  
-Hm...Então...Pega-pega  
-Esse eu posso  
-Então você começa!  
Yumi nunca havia se divertido tanto na vida desde que era criança, brincava com Rin como se tivesse a mesma idade dela, sem se importar com os youkais, percebeu que eles não fariam mal.  
-Começou a escurecer...-disse Yumi para Rin- Eu preciso ir Rin.  
-Amanhã você vem brincar comigo de novo?  
-Talvez -disse pensando se não teria nenhuma tarefa no dia seguinte  
-Então ta, eu vou ficar te esperando- disse feliz  
Yumi então voltou para o vilarejo, quase correndo porque precisava tomar os seus remédios antes que a noite chegasse.

Chegando em casa, viu que seu irmão havia saído, talvez tivesse ido à casa de Takemaru ou então foi trabalhar na guarda. Os dias de trabalho de Hiro não eram fixos, por isso não se preocupava se não visse o irmão quando para o seu quarto, pegou uma caixinha de madeira em seu armário e dentro dele havia vários vidrinhos de remédio, tomou um e foi preparar o jantar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando estava terminando de fazer o jantar, Hiro chegou muito sério e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Yumi não prestou muita atenção porque estava ocupada.  
Na hora do jantar, se sentaram à mesa e Yumi percebeu que alguma coisa preocupava seu irmão, mas não sabia se era certo ou não perguntar o que havia um pouco mas ela perguntou:  
-Hiro, aconteceu alguma coisa?-disse preocupada  
-Yumi, eu...  
Foi a única coisa que Hiro disse depois disso ficou apenas olhando Yumi. Ela ficou mais preocupada ainda, afinal seu irmão poucas vezes se abalara, sempre foi um homem muito alegre e brincalhão, foi aí que Yumi reparou que Rin se parecia bastante com ele, talvez tenha sido por isso que ela sentiu aquela estranha atração pela Rin.  
-Quando terminarmos de jantar, eu quero conversar sobre uma coisa muito séria com você -disse Hiro depois de um tempo.  
Yumi começou a pensar que talvez ele tivesse a visto com a Rin e os youkais, não teria problema nenhum, mas já que ele é um guarda com certeza iria tentar matar os youkais de qualquer jeito. Ficou um pouco preocupada quanto a isso, não queria que a Rin ficasse sozinha. Mas quando terminaram de jantar, Yumi descobriu que era uma coisa pior do que essa:  
-Yumi, eu fui escalado para a guerra. Takemaru me disse essa tarde que um vilarejo próximo está querendo aumentar as terras e declarou guerra contra o nosso vilarejo.  
Yumi ficou em estado de choque, não sabia o que dizer, não queria ficar sozinha e também sabia que logo vários feridos iriam chegar, ela realmente odiava ver uma cena dessas, mas agora seu irmão estava no meio da confusão, sua única família iria para a guerra.Não conseguiu segurar e começou a chorar, não sabia o que faria caso um dos soldados chegasse e dissesse que seu irmão havia morrido, não iria suportar nem de vê-lo ferido.  
-Espera um pouco, você é um guarda! Como pode ir para uma guerra?

-Takemaru contratou alguns soldados de outros vilarejos mas mesmo assim ainda ficou faltando muita gente para lutar, aí ele resolveu que usaria alguns dos melhores ? Ele disse que eu sou um dos melhores guardas- disse tentando animar Yumi  
-Hiro, não tem como eu me sentir orgulhosa de você se eu nem sei se daqui a um tempo você ainda estará vivo!  
-Nossa Yumi! Você é muito pessimista! Não acha que seu irmão seja capaz de proteger o vilarejo? Francamente...- disse brincando  
Yumi deu um sorriso meio forçado e Hiro continuou  
-Bom, talvez nós tenhamos sorte e o chefe desse vilarejo desista da idéia não é mesmo?  
Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça depois disso ela foi tomar banho. Enquanto estava tomando banho falava consigo mesma:  
-O que eu faço agora? Eu não quero ficar sozinha...  
Foi então que ela lembrou de Sesshoumaru, talvez se pedisse à ele, poderia intimidar as tropas inimigas.  
-Será que ele é forte? Talvez ele possa me ajudar...Mas com certeza vai querer algo em troca...O que eu posso dar à ele em troca disso?  
Ficou sem idéia do que oferecer ao youkai e mergulhou um pouco mais na banheira, queria esquecer daquilo.  
-Talvez o destino queira mesmo que eu fique sozinha...- pensou  
Mesmo sendo uma idéia louca, tentaria conversar com o youkai no dia seguinte.  
-Yumi! Se afogou aí dentro?-disse Hiro do lado de fora  
Se assustou e levantou rápido da banheira.  
-Não! Eu já estou indo dormir!  
Saiu do banho, colocou um kimono branco que geralmente usava para dormir e foi para seu quarto, mas não dormiu tão cedo porque ficou chorando por um bom tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Yumi acordou com um pouco de sono mas mesmo assim não iria dormir novamente, seu irmão havia saído mais cedo de novo, talvez eles estivessem treinando mais os guardas que foram convocados para a batalha contra o outro vilarejo. Mudou de roupa e saiu de casa. Logo que saiu de casa apareceu Satomi.  
-Bom dia, Yumi-chan  
-Bom dia, Satomi-chan  
-O Hiro está em casa?  
-Não, eu acho que ele foi para a guarda  
Yumi percebeu que a amiga escondia um embrulho nas costas.  
-O que é isso?É pro meu irmão, é?  
-Bem...-disse vermelha  
-Por que não me disse que gostava do Hiro hein?  
-Ai, pára! É porque você é a irmã dele!  
-Eu não sinto ciúmes do meu irmão, então você não tinha motivo  
-Bem, e quando ele vai voltar?- disse ignorando o que sua amiga havia dito  
-Eu não sei, mas com certeza deve voltar na hora do almoço. Se quiser almoçar com ele...Eu vou estar o dia inteiro fora  
-YUMI !!!Hã?Espera um pouco...Por que você vai ficar o dia inteiro fora?  
Yumi ficou quase uma hora explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela desde a hora em que encontrou Rin até a parte em que teve a idéia de falar com Sesshoumaru  
-O quê?O Hiro vai para uma batalha?E você vai pedir ajuda de um youkai!?  
-É  
-Está ficando louca, Yumi-chan?Isso é perigoso!Eu acho melhor você não fazer nada, apenas rezar pela segurança do Hiro  
-Eu não consigo ficar parada só rezando! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!Agora eu tenho que ir, eu quero falar com ele antes que a Rin !- disse já indo embora  
-Você é que .

Yumi seguiu o caminho que levava ao lugar onde o grupo de Sesshoumaru estava. Chegando lá, só havia encontrado Rin, Jaken e Aruru e todos estavam dormindo.  
-Aonde ele está?-pensou  
-A Rin está dormindo-disse Sesshoumaru  
Yumi se assustou e logo olhou para o local onde ele estava. Ele estava colocando a blusa, provavelmente estava tomando banho quando chegara ali.  
-Me desculpe ter te atrapalhado, mas eu vim falar com você- disse um pouco vermelha

-Venha  
Yumi começou a segui-lo até chegar em um lugar onde havia uma fonte termal. Nunca tinha ido naquele lugar antes, nem sabia de sua existê um lugar muito bonito, cheio de flores.  
-O que você quer comigo?Seja breve- disse friamente  
-Queria saber se você poderia fazer um favor para mim  
-Um favor?-disse estranhando  
-Sim. É que tem um vilarejo vizinho que está querendo lutar contra o meu vilarejo e o meu irmão está escalado para lutar e...  
-Isso não é problema meu e também não me interessa- disse já indo embora  
-Espera!  
Yumi alcançou Sesshoumaru e o segurou no braço direito porque havia percebido que ele não tinha o braço esquerdo, o que aumentava mais ainda suas dúvidas sobre ele ser forte ou não. Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou.  
-Por favor...É só aparecer no outro vilarejo...  
Os olhos de Yumi já estavam imaginando-se sozinha nesse mundo  
-Eu apenas estaria gastando o meu tempo!  
-Eu...eu estou disposta a oferecer algo em troca!  
-Algo em troca?O quê, por exemplo?  
Agora Sesshoumaru havia tocado no problema de Yumi, não sabia o que oferecer em troca. Ela começou a pensar.  
-Deseje boa sorte para o seu irmão- disse indo embora novamente  
Dessa vez Yumi acabou o abraçando por trás só para impedi-lo de que fosse embora, o que acabou assustando Sesshoumaru.  
-Mas o que...-disse se virando de frente para ela  
Sesshoumaru não havia percebido que seu rosto estava muito próximo ao dela e ela também não se aproveitar da situação e começou a beijá-la calorosamente  
-O que ele está fazendo?- pensou Yumi confusa  
Mas mesmo assim Yumi correspondeu ao começou a se excitar com a intensidade que o beijo çou a empurrar Yumi até encostá-la em uma árvore e começou a pressioná-la contra a á Yumi largou do beijo disse:  
-A armadura está me machucando...

Sesshoumaru tirou a armadura e as espadas e voltou a beijá-la na mesma intensidade de antes. Logo ele começou a brincar com os seios da moça fazendo-a gemer baixo. Sesshoumaru começou a levantar o kimono dela enquanto beijava o pescoço, depois ele abaixou um pouco a calça. A pegou no colo fazendo com que colocasse as pernas dela em volta da sua cintura e começou a penetrá-la devagar  
-Pode ser que comece a doer um pouco, mas não se preocupe eu irei devagar- sussurrou no ouvido da jovem  
Yumi começou a gemer mais alto enquanto Sesshoumaru acelerava e diminuía o ritmo em que entrava e saía. Ele percebeu que logo ela teria o orgasmo e aumentou mais ainda o ritmo. Não demorou muito e Yumi teve o orgasmo e logo depois foi a vez de Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda ficou dentro dela por um tempo.  
-Sesshoumaru...Por que você fez isso?  
-Quieta!Eu não lhe devo explicações.-disse friamente  
Yumi já não entendia mais nada, sem falar que se sentia envergonhada por tê-lo deixado possuí-la. Sesshoumaru a colocou no chão e começou a tirar a roupa. Yumi pensou que iria ter que passar por aquilo de novo, afinal ela ainda estava ofegante. Ela apenas ficou olhando Sesshoumaru indo em direção a fonte termal  
-Ele só vai tomar banho então...É melhor eu voltar para o vilarejo- pensou  
Yumi se levantou, abaixou o kimono e procurou o caminho para voltar para casa. Tinha que admitir que ainda sentia um pouco de raiva por Sesshoumaru tê-la tratado daquele jeito, mas que isso que tinha acontecido iria ser inesquecível, com certeza iria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quando chegou em casa, viu seu irmão e Satomi almoçando juntos. Teve vontade de abraçar seu irmão e começar a chorar, mas conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e foi para o seu quarto. Satomi e Hiro ficaram se entreolhando, se perguntando o que havia acontecido, procurando a resposta um nos olhos do outro.  
Yumi já estava em seu quarto chorando com o rosto no futon, enquanto pensava no que havia acontecido entre ela e Sesshoumaru e tentava pensar em um outro plano para evitar que seu irmão fosse para a guerra. Escutou alguém bater na porta dizendo:  
-Yumi? O que aconteceu? Não está se sentindo bem?  
Era Hiro, não queria dizer a ele o que tinha acontecido, nem conseguiria dizer uma palavra se quer.  
- A Satomi-chan está aí?**

**Hiro olhou para Satomi, perguntando a ela pelo olhar se era uma boa idéia dizer balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
-Sim, ela está aqui.  
-Satomi-chan, entra, por favor.- disse ainda chorando  
Satomi entrou no quarto e logo fechou a porta antes que Hiro entrasse no quarto também.  
-O que houve Yumi-chan?- perguntou preocupada  
-Deu tudo errado...  
-Como assim? Me explica  
Yumi contou tudo o que aconteceu desde quando ela chegou lá até a parte em que voltou ao vilarejo. Após contada a história, a amiga olhava pasma para Yumi que ainda chorava por causa de um terrível sentimento de culpa e de arrependimento por ter permitido que Sesshoumaru a tocasse e fizesse tudo o que ele havia feito a ela.  
-Eu te disse que isso não iria dar certo...- disse assustada-Mas eu não posso te culpar por isso...Afinal você só queria ajudar o Hiro não é mesmo?- disse abraçando-a  
Yumi confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a chorar.  
-Isso...Chorar é melhor coisa que se pode fazer agora...  
Agora Yumi já estava deitada no colo de Satomi enquanto ela a acariciava. As duas pareciam irmãs, sempre apoiavam uma a outra.  
Yumi a colocou um pouco torta no futton porque não tinha tanta força assim para levanta-la, saiu do quarto e foi para a sala onde viu Hiro se arrumando para sair.  
-Ah! O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?-perguntou Hiro  
-Desculpa, Hiro. Eu não posso te contar. Ela está dormindo agora.  
-Pode me fazer um favor?  
-Claro!  
-Acorde-a antes do anoitecer para tomar o remédio.  
-Está bem.  
-Sinta-se em casa  
Satomi sorriu e logo Hiro saiu. Foi preparar alguma coisa para comer havia ficado a tarde inteira consolando a amiga, mas havia uma coisa que ainda a intrigava, mesmo sendo amiga de Yumi desde pequena, nunca soube para que servia o tal remédio que ela tomava todo o dia antes do anoitecer.**

Já estava de tarde e Rin continuava a olhar o caminho que Yumi fazia para chegar até lá. Já estava ficando entediada.

**-Queria tanto brincar com ela hoje...-pensou sem saber o que havia acontecido mais cedo  
-Ela não vem hoje Rin -disse Sesshoumaru  
Rin apenas deu um suspiro de tristeza e se juntou aos companheiros de viagem**


End file.
